


Island 屿

by dunabutter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Short Story, adapted from the original, kallura, kind like a poem, length of meaning, not an original story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunabutter/pseuds/dunabutter
Summary: 轻松一刻
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Relationships: keith x allura

冰蓝的海浪下掩藏了很多东西，  
而那些在汪洋中自成天地的岛屿，它们的意义究竟在于孤独，还是圆满?

他曾在隆冬的夜晚做了一个梦，一个棕色皮肤的女人轻声对他说:  
跟我来。  
她的眼睛那么亮，映照着白鬓边的紫花。他跟随她快速地穿过树林，赤足踏上岸边漆黑的礁石，抬头的时候看到远方海上影影绰绰挤满了岛屿。  
她说，世界上所有的岛屿都在此相逢。  
你也会来吗？

南太平洋的岛屿上，每一个巨浪都带来一道彩虹，椰林里的工厂在制作椰子糖，可可苦涩的香气找不到方向了，穿草群的孩子送来冰块给你消暑，触碰到指尖的那一刹那，下意识地瑟缩一下，仿佛它们是滚烫的。  
喝着冰镇啤酒看太阳落下，星空升起，银河前有流星划过，海里的鱼偶尔会浮出漆黑的水面，它们回到水里的声音就像有人咽口水，咕噜一声，便再没了踪迹。  
这里上没有四季，有时也会遇到突如其来的雨。闪光的叶子上，落满穿越星空而来的急雨，岛屿像是落日迅速堕入海中。

"你为什么来这里?"  
"我想在世界毁灭前，看一看它多情的、温热的、无忧无虑的边界。"

"哈!"  
"你呢，你想得到什么?"  
"面对的勇气与耐心。我已习惯并精通逃避的乐趣，但现在想停下来，看一看追赶我的潮水。"  
"你说的，是时间吧。"  
"也可能，是孤独。"

晚归的夜晚，  
她将头轻靠在他的肩上。她轻笑。

而岛屿，就是最圆满的孤独。


	2. Island 屿 [English ver.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: keith x allura  
> added English version  
> I'm sorry if there are some grammer mistakes  
> I use google translate to help.

There are many things hidden under the ice blue waves.  
And those islands in the middle of the ocean, their meaning lies in solitude, or is their meaning complete?

He had a dream in the middle of the winter night in which a brown-skinned woman whispered to him:  
Come with me.  
Her eyes were so bright that they reflected the purple flowers on her white temples. He followed her quickly through the woods, barefoot on the dark reefs of the shore, and when he looked up, he saw islands crowded in the shadows of the distant sea.  
All the islands in the world meet here, she said.  
Will you come too?

The islands of the South Pacific, every huge wave brings a rainbow, the coconut factory in the coconut forest making coconut sugar, the bitter aroma of cocoa can't find its way, the children wearing grass clusters send you ice to cool off, touching the fingertips of the moment, subconsciously cringe a little, as if they are hot.  
Drinking cold beer to watch the sun set, the stars rise, the Milky Way before a shooting star crosses, the fish in the sea will occasionally float out of the dark water, they return to the water sound like someone gulping, gurgling, and then no trace.  
There are no seasons on here, and sometimes there is sudden rain. The shimmering leaves are covered with the rush of rain that comes through the stars, and the island looks like a setting sun rapidly falling into the sea.

"Why did you come here?"  
"I wanted to see its mercurial, warm, carefree borders before the world was destroyed."

"Ha!"  
"And you, what do you want?"  
"The courage and patience to face it. I have become accustomed and proficient in the pleasures of escape, but now want to stop and see the tide that is catching up with me."  
"What you're talking about, is time, right?"  
"Or maybe, it's loneliness."

The late night.  
She rests her head lightly on his shoulder. She laughs softly.

And the island, is the most complete solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not original  
> The reference is from "Letters from the Island: The Secrets I Can Tell" by Summer Tao.  
> The article has been slightly changed to fit the ship, I will delete it and apologize if it infringes.

**Author's Note:**

> 非原创  
> 参考文段来自《岛屿来信:我能说的秘密》作者 陶立夏。  
> 为贴合ship略有改动，侵删致歉


End file.
